Warhog
Warhog was a competitor in Robot Wars Series 4-6. It had four-wheel drive and a dangerous 500RPM spinning disc as its main body weighing in at 30kg and a head with a boar's face sat on top of it and two blades at the sides. The whole body was made from mild steel plate and aluminium and the two home-designed gearboxes were from car parts with an actuator lifting one end of the robot to assist steering. A brodie helmet made from a wok was added to it during Series 5. Warhog was capable of large amounts of damage, even shattering the arena wall upon coming into contact with it, but lacked mobility, speed and reliability as well as a high ground clearance, shown repeatedly against S.M.I.D.S.Y.. It lost in the first round of all three wars it competed in. Warhog was originally painted brown and named Tazzz, after the cartoon character Taz the Tasmanian Devil. Robot History Series 4 War Hog's first battle was a melee against Darke Destroyer 2 and Dreadnaut XP-1. War Hog attacked Dreadnaut with its disc several times, eventually buckling Dreadnaut's forks, and flinging itself across the arena. Dreadnaut and Darke Destroyer continued battling, but War Hog had become immobilized. Rather surprisingly, Sir Killalot incapicated Dreadnaut just after War Hog became immobile. Series 5 Warhog's first Series 5 fight against Napalm 2 got off to a slow start, as neither robot could achieve great speeds. They met in the center of the arena, and bumped each other, until Napalm managed to push Warhog into Matilda's CPZ, where it took damage from the house robot's flywheel. Up in the control pod, the Warhog team was having radio control problems. Napalm pushed Warhog into the CPZ again, where it took more damage from Matilda. As the final seconds ticked down, Napalm's spikes got stuck in one of the angle grinders, and Warhog drove over the flame pit and simply stopped moving. Since the match ended with both robots immobile, the judges declared the winner based on the events up to the immobilization, and ruled in favor of Napalm. Series 6 In the first round melee of Series 6, an unchanged Warhog was up against S.M.I.D.S.Y., St. Agro, and Comengetorix. Comengetorix got under S.M.I.D.S.Y., while St. Agro got underneath Warhog, although neither robot was able to flip its target. Comengetorix, with S.M.I.D.S.Y. on top of it, pushed the spinning Warhog against the sidewall, causing it to shatter on impact. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Warhog into the CPZ, where Shunt hit the latter with its axe. S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved St. Agro into the pit, and then got underneath Warhog. After pushing it around the arena a bit, S.M.I.D.S.Y. lifted Warhog and dropped it into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series History *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Warhog is one of seven robots to smash the arena wall, and one of two full-body spinners to destroy it. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Animal Based Robots